


Boy Boxers

by Redius



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Beca have been dating almost eight months and have somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret from the other Bellas, it was tough considering they all shared a house and especially tougher when Chloes roommate was the one and only Aubrey Posen, but Beca not being as girly as Chloe has payed off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic so let's not be dicks about it, okay?  
> I just had this idea and saw it hadn't been done before so I decided to try my hand at writing.  
> Rated Teen+ for some mild swears.

Chloe blinked the sleep from her eyes as they fluttered open, she could feel the protective arms of Beca wrapped around her and she snuggled farther into their warmth resting her head onto her girlfriends bare chest feeling it rise and fall steadily. Life has been like this for the past few days as Chloe's roommate was out of town for a wedding allowing her and Beca to sleep in the same bed in a more than friends way. 

Chloe and Beca have been dating almost eight months and have somehow managed to keep their relationship a secret from the other Bellas, it was tough considering they all shared a house and especially tougher when Chloe's roommate was the one and only Aubrey Posen. But Beca and her had decided that it was best for their relationship to remain secret at least until they graduated to avoid the relentless teasing from their friends, plus Chloe would admit it was kind of hot sneaking around with Beca and doing it in the bathroom some nights where they could get caught at any moment because of the busted lock when both Aubrey and Fat Amy would sleep in their own beds.

Chloe kissed her tiny girlfriends collarbone causing her to stir a little in her sleep, Chloe pulled her body up and swung her leg softly over Beca so that she was straddling the sleeping girl, leaning down to kiss her forehead and then the tip of her nose causing Beca to open her eyes.

“Hey Sleepyhead” Chloe whispered at the girl underneath her, Beca's arms shot into the air as she stretched and yawned.  
“Morning, Gingerbread” She mumbled, softly closing her eyes as she brought her arms down to rest on Chloe's waist “What time is it?” Beca added quietly leaning up and placing a delicate kiss on the older woman's chin.  
Chloe leaned slightly into the chin-kiss before reaching for her phone on the bedside table and nearly choked on her own heart when she realized she had several texts from a certain blonde.

 

Bree 4:08am - Chloe! I know you’ll be sleeping but im just boarding the plane home. I miss you! 

Bree 4:32am - I’m on the plane now and guess what, with my luck I got a seat next to weird guy who is reading ‘Cat’s Weekly’

Bree 5:09am - Plane food sucks. My bagel is basically an 8th grade science project. But the guy next to me is really enjoying it.

Bree 6:00am - Just landed! I’m stopping at a motel to get some sleep before beginning the drive home. I can’t wait to see you!

Bree 9:34am - BELLAS HERE I COME.

Bree 11:03am - Just stopped at the coffee shop around the corner to get us some coffee for our aca-catch up. I’ll be home in 15 minutes!! You better be up or I’ll wake you!!

Chloes eyes widened as she saw the time was 11:20am and the door downstairs was loudly closed the bang followed with some squeals from what could only have been a wild Stacie.

“Shit.” Chloe threw her phone back onto the side table and sprung off of Beca “Beca you gotta get out. Quickly.” Chloe located her clothes and put them in the hamper while pulling on pyjama bottoms to make it look like she was just awake from a night alone.

Beca jumped from the bed and began the impossible task of relocating all of her clothes that had been scattered throughout the room the previous night, her t-shirt was dangling from the post at the end of Chloe's small single bed, her bra had somehow found it’s way under the bed and her jeans she could see were on the desk chair but she couldn't see her underwear, she ignored it for now and scrambled to clip her bra and pull her t-shirt over her head, while doing so she noticed Chloe fully-clothed leaning against her and Aubrey's shared dresser smirking as she watched the DJ in amusement.  
“Chloe, I can’t find my underwear!” She whisper-shouted at the redhead while frantically searching all around, she could hear Aubrey's footsteps coming up the stair case, which caused Chloe's smirk to fade and her eyes to widen.  
“Just leave it, Beca! Just, um pull your jeans on and get out!” Chloe whispered back and threw Beca's jeans at her before doing the same with each of her girlfriends tiny boots, Aubrey was getting closer as Beca put on her other shoe and went to walk to the door.

“No Beca! She’ll see you, go out the window!” Chloe was frantically pointing at the window.  
“The window! Seriously?! We’re on the second floor!” Beca replied sharply fear overtaking her face and Chloe just stared into her eyes “Fine! But you owe me big time, Gingerbread!” Beca sighed defeated “If i break my leg you’re paying my medical bills.” She grumbled unhappily before not-so-gracefully leaning her back legs out the window and falling into the small bush underneath it, only to realise she had landed on Lilly. 

“Shit Lilly, I’m sorry!” Beca got up on her feet helping Lilly up with her “Sorry, but you also never saw that. Okay?” The small woman said pointing a threatening finger at Lilly who just nodded.  
“I can go back in time and make sure I never saw it.” She added under her breath, but it went unnoticed by Beca who was now walking into the Bellas house.


	2. Chapter 2

“Chloe!” Aubrey shrieked as she walked into the room she shared with the woman.  
“Bree!” Chloe Shrieked back with as much enthusiasm as the other girl had used, before doing a small comedic run up to her and enveloping her into a hug then dragging her best friends suitcase into the room leaving it by Aubrey's bed. Aubrey handed Chloe her coffee before sitting down on her pristine made bed with the redhead, sipping her own drink.

“How was rehearsals while I was gone? Have you nailed the choreography yet? Has Beca sorted out the new set? She better have, I bet she hasn’t! I knew I shouldn’t have let her do this on her own.” The blonde rambled on finishing it off with a very frustrated sigh.

“Bree, calm down.” Chloe giggled “Beca has finished the set and she’s done a really great job of it if I do say so myself.” She proclaimed proudly, shoving the woman next to her playfully with her shoulder “We’ve all got the choreography down perfectly, so rehearsals went pretty good while you were away. Probably because you have such an amazing Co-Captain” she joked.

“Yeah, probably” Aubrey smiled at Chloe, before scanning around the room and instantly homing in on the pair of black boxers with headphone decals on the elastic strung lazily over the lampshade of the pink lamp on their her and Chloe's shared desk. Standing up and slowly walking towards the underwear placing her coffee on the desk and turning to face Chloe, who’s eyes had followed her wearily on her trip over to the piece of furniture. Aubrey plucked a pencil from the stationary pot, using it to fish the boxers off of the lampshade and spinning around once more to face a very nervous Chloe whose face had turned the same color as her hair.

“Chloe.” Aubrey started drawing out each letter “What were the rules of having boys over?” Aubrey looked at her like a she was puppy who had just ripped up the sofa. 

“I’m sorry I know I’m a horrible friend for not telling you that me and B-” Chloe cut herself off as she realized that Aubrey thought the boxers belonged to a boy, she smiled to herself, maybe Beca not being as girly as she was is working out in their favor.

“For not telling me what?” Aubrey snapped “Hello? Earth to Chloe” Aubrey was getting annoyed, she launched the underwear off the pencil at Chloe which brought Chloe back from her thoughts.  
“Hmm? Oh! I’m s-sorry.. Umm I should have told you that me and-and um B-...Brandon...? Hooked up...” Chloe messily spluttered out trying to suss out a believable lie.

“Brandon?” Aubrey raised a questioning eyebrow “Who is Brandon?”

“Brandon is... T-The, the cute waiter at that Italian restaurant at the mall.” Chloe smiled stratified with her lie.

“Oh. Well good for you, I’m happy for you. But still we agreed no sex in the room.” She continued “Please remove the underpants from the premises, thank you. I’m going to unpack now and later we can all go to the restaurant so you” Aubrey smiled poking her friend on the shoulder ”Can point him out to me.” 

“Great.” Chloe laughed nervously, snatching her girlfriends boxers from where they landed on her lap and rushing out of the room up the next flight of stairs to Beca and Amy’s room.

Poking her head up the last few steps to make sure Amy wasn’t in the small attic space, luckily she wasn’t but Beca was, Chloe scrambled up the last few steps throwing Beca’s boxers at the younger girl.

“Ah sweet” Beca thanked Chloe “Where were they?”

“On the lamp.” Chloe stated bluntly “Aubrey found them.” 

Beca snorted before falling from where she was sitting on her bed onto the floor rolling around in a fit of laughter. 

“Beca this isn’t funny!” Chloe snapped peeling her girlfriend off the floor., before crossing her arms and delivering her a disapproving look.

“It kinda is, Gingerbread.” Beca let out a hearty sigh throwing her arm around the taller girl and gentility kissing her on the cheek “So what did you tell her?” 

“I told her I hooked up with a waiter from that Italian restaurant we went to last night.” Chloe pouted “And she wants to go there with all the Bellas tonight... So I can point him out.” She grumbled sending Beca into another giggle fit.

“Whatever. I’m breaking up with you.” Chloe said with a smirk growing on her face.

“You wish.” Beca stood up from her place on the floor, imprisoning Chloe by slinging her arms around her waist and placing a passionate kiss onto Chloe's lips. “I’m not going anywhere” Beca purred once she pulled away, not expecting Chloe to grab her face with her soft hands pulling her back up deepening the kiss.

“I know” Chloe whispered before letting her lips linger close to the DJ’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, that's my attempt at a fanfiction. I hope it was readable because I'd like to write more I think. Should I?


End file.
